


Into the Shadows

by captain_afghanistan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_afghanistan/pseuds/captain_afghanistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the season ten finale of Supernatural, I wanted to write out what I thought would happen in the beginning of season eleven's first episode. Should this happen, it is merely by coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Shadows

The cloud of darkness whipped over the hood of the Impala violently, shaking the car and Sam and Dean inside it.  
"Holy crap, Sammy," Dean said, turning to look over at his brother. "What have you done?"  
"I don't know," Sam admitted. "But I'm pretty sure it's not good."  
"No shit, Sherlock," Dean spat.   
The car goes black and they lose their sight, only able to hear the whistles and moans of the released evil surrounding them. They don't know what came with the smoke, but they know it can't be good.

****

Soon, a tiny ray of sunlight peaks through the cloud. Followed by another. And another.   
"Thank God almighty," Dean grumbled. "If God is really the one to thank for all this."  
Sam bit his lip to keep quiet, cautious of driving Dean's rage over the edge. The darkness is fading away, except for a small gathering of dust in the center of the field that didn't seem to want to disperse.  
"Dean, stay here," he said, unlocking the car door. "I'm going to go check something."  
"Huh?" Dean snapped his head back over to look at Sammy. "No. Sam. Get back in the car. Sam. Get back here." Sam ignored him, though, and kept walking. "God dammit," Dean muttered to himself.  
He stepped out of the Impala and followed Sam out into the middle of the field. A low, menacing roll of laughter was oozing from it, daring them to get any closer.  
"Who's there?" Dean thundered. "Show yourself."  
And that's when an evil only heard of in legends, only seen in nightmares, stepped out of the blackness of the dust. Lightning flashed not one hundred feet from where they were standing, and the air crackled with electricity. A chill ran down the brothers' spines as they realized what was going on.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friends: Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm so glad to see you boys again! Did you miss me?"  
Lucifer.


End file.
